


I love you like a boyfriend

by Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg/pseuds/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg
Summary: A sweet, romantic, alternate ending for "The Little Vampire" written screenplay style.Maney: What are you waiting for, little vampire? Go get him.Rudolph: Huh?Maney: Go tell that kid you love him. For all our sakes.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the end credits, you can listen to By Your Side (The Little Vampire Theme Song) sung as a duet by Tony and Rudolph: 
> 
> https://rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com/post/634270771794051072/by-your-side-the-little-vampire-theme-song

INT EARLY MORNING – BEFORE DAWN – IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE

All the vampires, Maney, The German Couple, and The Cow gather to see the Thompson’s off on their journey back to San Diego. Tony says goodbye to everyone individually. Last, but certainly not least, Tony and Rudolph say their farewell.

RUDOLPH

You’ll write to me often, won’t you, Tony?

TONY

(nodding)

And I’ll send you vampire comics!

Rudolph pulls Tony into a tight hug.

RUDOLPH

Please, don’t forget me.

TONY

I could never forget you. You’re my best friend.

Gregory gives Anna a look that says, “I’m telling you, those two are into each other.” Anna rolls her eyes.

BOB THOMPSON

I hate to be the one to say it, but we gotta go, Kiddo, or we’ll miss our flight.

Tony reluctantly pulls away from the hug. Rudolph watches the Thompsons drive off in their truck. Tony hangs out the window, waving goodbye. The crowd watches this heartbreaking farewell with somber expressions on their faces.

Maney steps forward and puts a hand on Rudolph’s shoulder.

MANEY

What are you waiting for, little vampire? Go get him.

RUDOLPH

Huh?

MANEY

Go tell that kid you love him. For all our sakes.

RUDOLPH

What!?

Gregory steps forward.

GREGORY

The strange ginger mortal is right. Go.

Maney looks Gregory up and down.

MANEY

(to Gregory)

Nice shoelaces.

Rudolph looks at Anna who crosses her arms and sighs but then nods in agreement with Maney and Gregory. Rudolph takes a deep breath and zooms through the air after the Thompson’s truck.

INT INSIDE THE THOMPSON’S TRUCK

Tony is moping in the backseat, crying a little.

DOTTIE THOMPSON

Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’ll be back in Germany again before you know it. I can feel it.

RUDOLPH

(in the distance)

Tony! Wait! Tony!

Tony looks up in disbelief.

TONY

Rudolph? (he wipes his eye with his sleeve)

Rudolph catches up to the truck and physically pulls it to a screeching stop.

RUDOLPH

Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson!

Tony unbuckles his seatbelt, rolls down the window, and sticks his head out.

TONY

Rudolph!

RUDOLPH

(out of breath)

Tony! I… I love you.

TONY

W-What?

RUDOLPH

Not like a best friend. I love you like a… boyfriend.

TONY

(grinning)

I love you like a boyfriend too!

Rudolph grabs both of Tony’s hands and pulls him out of the car window.

BOB THOMPSON

We’re gonna miss our flight!

Dottie Thompson touches Bob’s arm and gives him a look that says, “This is worth missing a flight for.” Rudolph flies with Tony to the roof of the camper and sets him down. Tony retrieves a folded piece of loose-leaf paper from his sweatshirt pocket and hands it to Rudolph.

TONY

That’s my phone number. You can call me from the landline at the Bed and Breakfast.

RUDOLPH

(taking the paper and tucking it into an inner pocket of his jacket)

Every day, if you’ll let me. (a beat) Why did you already have this written down?

TONY

I wanted to give it to you back there when we said goodbye, but I chickened out.

RUDOLPH

(swooning)

I’m glad I chased after you.

TONY

Me too. I’m gonna apply to study abroad in Germany in two years. So, we’ll see each other then. Okay?

RUDOLPH

Okay.

They just look at each other for a moment. Then Rudolph grabs Tony by the shoulders and kisses him on the mouth. (cue romantic swell of Tony and Rudolph’s theme music)

After pulling away from the kiss, Rudolph bottle-rockets up into the sky.

RUDOLPH

(shouting)

Yaaaaahoooooooo!

PAN BACK TO THE CROWD IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE

The crowd hears Rudolph’s joyful “Yaaaaahoooooooo!” and reacts with various expressions of joy/relief, many of them leaning up against their loved ones.

ROLL CREDITS TO "BY YOUR SIDE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Writing screenplay style is new for me, so I'd love to know what you think in the comments. I plan to write normal prose for the most part, but this was a fun exercise.
> 
> P.s.  
> Ending credits love duet:
> 
> https://rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com/post/634270771794051072/by-your-side-the-little-vampire-theme-song
> 
> (Lyrics posted in next chapter)


	2. By Your Side - Tony & Rudolph Duet (Lyrics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music and Lyrics by Vijay Beerepoot
> 
> Tony & Rudolph duet version by Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg
> 
> https://rudolph-sackville-bagg.tumblr.com/post/634270771794051072/by-your-side-the-little-vampire-theme-song

TONY:  
Though it seems you and I are worlds apart  
I can feel that we are connected heart to heart  
Still my words can’t convey what you mean to me when I say

I will always stand by you.  
Differences don’t matter, friends are true

RUDOLPH:  
Come and take my hand, together we can fly -  
Soar across the moonlit sky  
Darkest night or dawn’s first ray  
I am never far away

TONY:  
When you think of me I’m right there by your side

RUDOLPH:  
You can trust I will catch you when you fall

TONY:  
Can you see how we are no different after all

RUDOLPH  
Anytime you’re lost, my friend,  
Call my name and reach for my hand

TOGETHER:  
I will always stand by you

RUDOLPH:  
Differences don’t matter, I love you  
Come and take my hand

TONY:  
Together we can fly –

TOGETHER:  
Soar across the moonlit sky

High above the clouds we go  
Breathless glances at the world below

TONY:  
When I am with you, I never want to leave

RUDOLPH:  
You’re in my heart eternally

TOGETHER  
Darkest night or dawn’s first ray  
I am never far away  
When you think of me I’m right there by your side


End file.
